thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas with the X-Men
"Christmas with the X-Men" is the eighth chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Superman and the X-Men enjoy the winter holidays. Plot The X-Men celebrates the holidays on Christmas Eve. Kitty talks with Rogue and plans on kissing Clark under the mistletoe. Rogue, albeit annoyed by Kitty's infatuation, ask her to think on who is she going to kiss: Superman or Clark? This left Kitty to think in her thoughts. After Superman return from his patrol and changes back into his civilian clothes, he is met in the kitchen by Kitty. She admits to him that she have a crush ever since she met him and had planned to have him under the mistletoe (in which they are now under) but the more she had thought she realize that there won't be any true romance between them and remain as friends instead. As Kitty left before pecking a kiss on Clark, Rogue have seen what had occurred. When Clark ask Rogue what she will do for Christmas, she doesn't know. She tells that she has nowhere else to go, and she doesn't even know her biological parents except for Irene Adler being the only close relative she known; but it is not enough. Clark reassures her and shared the same feelings with his biological parents that he never knew. In a moment, a kinship of mutual loneliness formed between Clark and Rogue as they kiss under the mistletoe; however, they don't feel anything special in their kiss, or any true relationship between them. Although, they are hopeful there is someone they could romantically bond. Clark later dress himself as Superman and saves a airplane in the midst of a blizzard over Ontario. After safely landing the plane, he goes to the Fortress of Solitude where he goes to the Fortress' workshop to get the presents for his surrogate family. On Christmas Day, Clark presents the X-Men their gifts: crystalline medallions each carrying a symbol of the nine virtues of the various Kryptonian philosophies: La'Neth: Loyalty - Scott Shir'Niu: Sincerity - Jean Fre'Mos: Friendship - Kurt Jir'Na: Joy - Kitty Hi'Ma: Hope - Rogue Ha'Re: Honesty - Evan Ki'Du: Kindness - Ororo Ku'Re: Courage - Logan Va'Rek: Wisdom - Xavier In return, Clark tells them the best gift he already receive is being accepted as a part of their family. Clark have one last gift for everyone, as he shows them a holiday feast prepared by Martha Kent. After everyone had finish their meal, Clark has a chance to talk with her adoptive mother. They discuss about Clark's heroism, his time at the Institute, and regarding to Magneto; in which Martha is concerned about. Clark is then dragged into a snowball fight by the students. As Clark play, Martha shares her thanks to Xavier for welcoming her son. Quotes Kitty: I've wanted to be your girlfriend for quite a while. I'd planned to kiss you under the mistletoe and 'seal the deal'... Clark: Kitty... Kitty: ...but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that what I felt was only a crush. Don't get me wrong, Clark; you're, like, the perfect guy...but I just don't feel any 'fireworks' when I picture myself with you. I want us to be friends; is that okay? Clark: Sure. Kitty: Great! And don't worry; I'm still your biggest fan – I'm not tearing up my Superman Fan-Club membership card, anytime soon! Clark: (groan) Why is everyone making such a big deal about me? ---- (just after Rogue kiss Clark) Clark: Did...you feel anything? Rogue: No. Did you? Clark: Nope. Sorry. Rogue: Figures. The one guy Ah can kiss without killin' him has ta turn out ta be the one guy Ah don't want ta kiss. No offense. Clark: None taken. My Ma always said, 'There's someone for everyone.' I guess you still have to find your 'someone'. Rogue: Oh, Gawd...Ah swear, if mah 'someone' turns out ta be that smooth-talkin' Swamp-Rat, please just fry meh with yer eye-rays! Background information *Most of the scenes in the story was inspired by user Mord-Sith-Rahl. Category:Last Son, Book One chapters